


At Last

by bloo_balloon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood Drinking, Everything here is consensual yo, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_balloon/pseuds/bloo_balloon
Summary: Hyunjin would not mind falling into depravity.Hell, with Changbin at his side, depravity couldn’t sound any better.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Exam tomorrow but I couldn’t get this out of my head urgh help my poor soul. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Changbin hisses when the glass shard sinks into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. The pain blooms almost instantly, raw and real and it reminds him once again just how fragile the human body really is. The slow trickle of blood follows soon after, but Hyunjin cages him between his arms where he'd fallen to the floor and latches hungrily onto the deep gash before the crimson liquid can spill over and seep into the material of Changbin’s shirt.

 

He bites down on his lower lip, whether to stifle a breathy laugh or a grunt of pain he doesn't know. "A bit overeager, aren't we?"

 

Hyunjin parts from his skin just enough to give him a toothy, bloodstained grin which he can't help but laugh at this time around. It reminds him too much of those cheesy vampire movies with a lot of tasteless gore and a whole lot less plot.

 

But this is no movie and this is so much better than the slit wrist from before too. So much so that this time Changbin actually feels the exquisite pain as Hyunjin all but devours him like a starved predator. He can't decide if the pain is overwhelming the arousal or the other way round, but he doesn’t dwell too much on that thought. He closes his eyes and leans into Hyunjin, loosely wrapping an arm around his middle while the other goes up to the back of his neck, pressing down and urging him to take, take, take.

 

And when Hyunjin eventually moves to ease off him, Changbin pulls him back in and kisses him breathless, licking into his mouth and tasting his own blood on Hyunjin’s tongue.

 

They know that what they are doing is sinful and wrong. A being of light like Hyunjin should by no means be mixing with a creature of darkness like himself, but maybe that’s exactly what makes it all the more exhilarating.

 

Behind him, Hyunjin’s wings flutter once, before he makes them shrink until they completely disappear inside his back. They only served as an inconvenience during their trysts, or so Hyunjin had said many times before, but he wonders how it would look like to have Hyunjin’s naked body draped over him, immaculate white wings spread open and fluttering every time Hyunjin would fuck himself on Changbin’s cock. Just that thought alone leaves him dizzy with want.

 

"You're insatiable, little angel," he whispers against Hyunjin’s lips. "Whatever happened to the doe-eyed boy who was so adamant on inflicting any kind of pain, hm?"

 

Hyunjin ducks his head to press open mouthed kisses down the uninjured side of Changbin’s neck, cradling his slender form to his chest. His hips grind down into Changbin’s with purpose.

 

"’M not a boy,” Hyunjin whines, and really it doesn’t help his case at all. He sounds exactly like a petulant child and Changbin’s sure he can feel Hyunjin pouting against the skin of his throat. “But what happened is I think he simply realized that his lover has quite the masochistic streak.”

 

They scramble to the bedroom almost tripping over each other's feet in the process, hands roaming and leaving behind trails of fire. Clothes are all but torn off and discarded every which way, but when they fall into bed in a tangle of limbs, Changbin pushes off of Hyunjin’s chest abruptly.

 

"Think I'm in an Etta James mood tonight. Hold on a second." He breaks the embrace much to Hyunjin’s chagrin and goes to search through the drawer that all of his vinyls are stored in, dust free and neatly arranged in alphabetical order.

 

"Hurry it up, Changbin," Hyunjin whines again, shifting on his side to properly revel in the beauty of his lover's naked body, outlined by the soft moonlight sifting through the curtains.

 

The wound is almost completely healed, but Hyunjin can't help the slight stab of guilt in his chest when he thinks of how he all but attacked Changbin in his frenzied quest to sate his hunger. He's been treading a thin line ever since he drank from Changbin’s wrist for the first time, but today he is sure that he's crossed it and gone way beyond the point of no return. And he doesn't know whether to feel scared or excited because of it.

 

He’d needed no more than a drop of Changbin’s blood to get hooked. One particularly harsh bite onto Changbin’s lower lip, harsh enough to draw just a teeny tiny drop of blood, and he was gone.

 

“That’s why the other seraphim must’ve told you our blood was poisonous to your kind,” Changbin had explained, quite smugly. Hyunjin had been enraged, not at Changbin, but at his own kin for hiding this from him and filling his head with lies.

 

But in a way, Changbin’s blood was indeed poisonous. The rush, the hunger, the all encompassing lust, the heat pooling into his belly. All of those were things a being of light like him should by no accounts ever be exposed to.

 

Changbin’s blood was more than anything a poison for the mind and not the body.

 

And Hyunjin could not get enough.

 

The soft melody of a vaguely familiar tune fills the air and that's when Changbin decides to rejoin him in bed, straddling his hips and pulling him up in a tender embrace, kissing his forehead softly.

 

"Ah, so it's one of _those_ nights," Hyunjin muses, then buries his head in the crook of Changbin’s shoulder and just holds him, breathes him in.

 

"After what you put me through, I deserve something… what's it called these days? Vanilla?"

 

Hyunjin laughs heartily and kisses Changbin slow and deep like he means it with all his being, like the wings on his back and the golden halo around his head mean nothing.

 

And as their kisses grow more urgent, their touches grow more desperate and their moans and the sound of skin against skin begin to echo around them, Etta James croons softly in the background.

 

_You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in Heaven_

_For you are mine at last_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Part 2? Hehe.
> 
> As usual thank you so much for reading and I hope you’re having a lovely day wherever you are!
> 
> Leaving feedback is encouraged and highly appreciated. :)


End file.
